powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Saliguana
Saliguana is a hybrid monster of an iguana and salamander, created by Lord Zedd from Miss Appleby's iguana. He was capable of living in heat and breathing fire. He could also extend his tongue & use it as a rope. He serves as the main antagonist of the episode "Putty on the Brain". Biography Saliguana was created by Zedd from Miss Appleby's iguana. After being created he terrorized Bulk & Skull. Then Zedd sent him to fight the Rangers. He encountered Zack and Billy. He also summoned Putties. Because of his iguana half, Saliguana was cold-blooded and therefore his powers could be weakened by cooler temperatures. Zack and Billy finally extinguished his flame breath with an ice weapon & assaulted him with the Power Blaster, weakening him to the point of his near destruction, forcing Zedd to make him grow. After the ensuing battle, which involved the Saliguana's tongue being severed after binding the Thunder Megazord with it (and eventually planning to eating it, as inferred by Saliguana stating "Ah! Lunch!" right before his tongue was chopped in half), the Thunder Megazord destroyed Saliguana with its Thunder Saber. Because Zedd's magic was lifted, Saliguana reverted back to Miss Appleby's iguana, whom Bulk and Skull attempted to use to track down the Rangers in a failed attempt (although it did clear out everyone but the Power Rangers, Bulk and Skull, and Miss Appleby). Trumpet Top summons an illusionary Saliguana amongst other monsters to wear out the monsters until Zordon saw through the plan. Saliguana was later re-created by Finster to battle the Rangers in the "Spectre Theater." After fighting them, Saliguana attended Zedd & Rita's wedding, bringing them a human skull as a wedding gift while also interacting with Snizzard. When the monsters attacked the Rangers, Saliguana was destroyed, by the Thunder Megazord. Personality Saliguana was cunning, arrogant and trixie monister. He considered himself the best and though that he could easily take down Billy and Zack. He was proud of his species, due to being cold-blooded. But he is also faithful to Zedd. Powers And Abilities * Superhuman Strength-Saliguana can send the Rangers flying with single slashes of his claws. *'Durability'-Being assaulted by the Power Blaster made Saliguana fall down but did not destroy him and he was still able to fight as a giant. * Flame Breath-Saliguana's primary ability where he breathes extremely hot flames from his gullet. This attack took down all six Rangers in one blast and could only be countered by Zack's ice blaster. * Skilled Fighter-Saliguana easily overwhelmed the six Rangers with little trouble. * Tongue Extending-Saliguana can fire his tongue forth like a whip as a way of attacking his enemies. ** Tongue Rope-Saliguana can tie up his enemies using his tongue, as shown when he did this to the Thunder Megazord. Arsenal *'Claws'-Saliguana has razor sharp claws that he can use in combat. Weaknesses * Low Temperatures-Being a fire and lizard themed monster, Saliguana can be easily defeated by hitting him with cold fire. This leaves him open to finishing attacks. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * The first time he appeared, Saliguana was voiced by John C. Hyke. * The third time he appeared, he was voiced by late Bob Papenbrook. Notes * Saliguana comes from what is commonly referred to as "Zyu2" footage, and was not seen in the original Zyuranger. Saliguana was intended to be destroyed by the Dino Megazord. Discongruity between the monster and zords also explains why the black tongue of Evil Bookala is shown. * Parts of Saliguana's suit were later recycled and modified for the alien Tritor in the Power Rangers Zeo episode "King for a Day". References Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Monsters Category:Zyu2 Monsters Category:Fire-elemental PR Monsters